


A Hunger of Perfect

by ShyOwl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM elements, Biting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding Kink, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kink Exploration, Kinks, M/M, No mpreg, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: Tony wanted to lose control. He wanted to go absolutely feral. He wanted to bite and mark and howl. He wanted to explore a hungry side of him and he wanted to unleash it all on Steve.Steve was willing to let Tony do whatever he wanted.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	A Hunger of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so...yeah, fluffy, dirty smut...this is the raunchiest thing I have published lol I nearly didn't. It just doesn't feel right or a complete story--but gotta try other things every now and again.
> 
> This is more of an experimental piece to sort of get my groove in writing shorter pieces than multi-chapters so I have more to update between The Iron Brand and Anatomy of a Moral Man...I still seem to like fluffier one-shots and darker, smuttier multi-chapters...but hey, let's give this a whirl.
> 
> So enjoy the boys having a healthy relationship where they bring in some sexy fun times!
> 
> Other keywords: Penetration, Dirty Talk, Lack of Lubricant, Fingering, Domination Kink, Marking Kink, more talking than sex (?), and adoption talk

-o-

“So…” Tony began, for the hundredth time, but stopped. He returned to pacing, muttering lowly, as he started to feel a familiar sense of panic crawling up his spine. Talking things out was not always his strong suit.

Steve tried not to worm his hands in worry as he sat on their bed. 

His boyfriend looked flustered and nervous; normally not the best combination for the hyperactive genius who could begin to invent without much caution and create quite dangerous things through his intense care and paranoia. When he had said he wanted to talk to Steve, the blond had known instantly it was serious to some level…he just didn’t think, well maybe a little as he had some insecurities of his own, this concerning.

Thoughts of break-ups whispered in his ear and he did his best to shoo them away. It couldn’t be something like that so he refused to humor the thought. 

Still…

“T-Tony?” Steve cleared his throat to get his stuttered under control. The man still looked a little lost in his own world so Steve provided some endearment, something the genius always appreciated, “Hey, love, come on, what is it?”

Tony stopped and swallowed thickly. “Uhm, I had wanted…uh…this should not be this hard.”

“If this is bad, please just let me know so we can talk about it because you are making me a bit nauseas.” Steve confessed. “Is it…bad?”

“No!” Tony rounded on him, approaching him quickly, a new form of panic etched on his face. “No, no. Sorry, I know I’m making this out to be…it’s…look, _no_. I do not want to break-up with you. There is no impending villainous doom on the way. I have not invented a new ticking time bomb. I’m not sick. No one in the Avengers is sick. You’re not sick…yeah, sorry,” he gave Steve a sheepish smile when an unimpressed frown met him, “I still check your blood and such without permission.”

“We’ll be tabling that for later.” Steve sighed, rubbing his head. Tony and his protective twitches really needed stabilized before he made another dangerous bubble of love that could cause the breakdown of all reality. “I assume you are also still tracking me?”

“Yeah, tabling the conversation for later.” Tony rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact. So his overprotectiveness still itched at him more than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t that bad that he wanted to ensure the love of his life, who had hundred of enemies and admirers who would love to take him away from Tony, was safe every second of the day. “Much later.”

“So, no breaking up,” Steve felt himself melt in so much relief from that, “And no one is sick…then what is it?”

“Well,” Tony shook out his hands, his system overflowing with emotions that were just yuck. “Ok, so…right…we’ve been together for four months…four amazing months, might I add…ok, so it’s four month, twenty-one days, and seven hours…but I’m not obsessively counting, stop giving me that look…anyway it’s been amazing and I wanted…fuck, this is stupid. Why am I making this hard?”

“Just be blunt like normal.” Steve comforted. “I think it’ll be easier than you trying to sugarcoat it…you have never been great at that. Just say it and get it over with, please, because this is not enjoyable.”

“I want to spice up the bedroom.” Tony fumbled out with Steve’s approval.

“Spice…” Steve blinked as his head tried to wrap around the phrase. It took him a moment for it to click. “Spice up…oh…wait, oh, you mean explore more aspects and ways of us sleeping together?”

“Well,” Tony actually looked a little flustered, “yes.”

“ _That’s_ what has you so upset? Tony you had me terrified.” Steve looked surprised, but was smiling in relief though also looking a little embarrassed. “I wish you had told me earlier. I know I am still a bit of a novice so I am sorry if I haven’t been doing gre--”

“No, no!” Tony grabbed Steve’s face and gave him a few kisses of comfort, “It’s not boring or awkward or bad or anything like that. God, I adore it. I’m addicted. Making love to you every day could never get old.”

Steve blushed, “Oh.”

“It’s just…I sort of…want to explore…” He motioned around for the right words but realized he was going down the same spiral as earlier and sighed again, approaching it from the blunt perspective as Steve urged him to. “You know kinks, right?”

“Kinks…oh, yes,” Steve nodded. “Had multiple people decide to tell me about those. You have some…” he guessed, “and you want to bring them in here.” He motioned to their bedroom.

“Yes.”

“Ok,” Steve nodded instantly. “Yeah, that is fine.” 

“Baby, no.” Tony scolded, kissing over his face again. “I’ve told you to stop agreeing with everything I say about our relationship without talking. I appreciate you trusting me having more experience but you need to understand things before you agree to it.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.”

“But you might not like it. You’re a giving partner, Steve. Sometimes too giving. You have to let me know what you don’t like.”

“You’re my first partner, Tony.” Steve reminded nonchalantly. “I don’t know what I do or don’t like. I have to try it first.”

“And I love that you are such an adventurous slut.” He grinned, laughing when Steve pinched his side in good humor. “Sorry, sorry…but things like that, you know? I still feel bad I brought some dirty talk in before bringing it up with you.”

“Yeah, it was a surprise.” Steve shrugged, remembering a few weeks back when Tony’s very talented mouth decided to say some deliciously inappropriate things that made Steve hit an orgasm out of no where. “But I clearly liked it.”

“Thank God for that…still shouldn’t have done it.”

“Throwing some surprises in is not bad.” Steve huffed.

“Talking about it beforehand is still better. If you hadn’t liked it that moment would’ve been ruined and we, well I, would’ve had a lot of emotional cleanup to do. I’d rather do the awkward talking before a romp rather than after, especially if it went bad.”

Steve paused at that. He honestly hadn’t really considered Tony doing something he didn’t like in their sexual activities. He thought about it a moment, still struggling to picture the concern, but nodded slowly.

“Ok…” Steve conceded, “Ok, yeah, I can see that.”

“So, talking…to the best of our abilities.” He went back to looking awkward. “I have…I have an idea on what I want but I am worried other things may be discovered…and, well…”

“You’re just unsure?”

“Not really.” Tony winced. “I’m pretty damn sure on a lot of things I want. It’s just saying them aloud is a little more personal that I expected.”

“Are you embarrassed?” Steve asked with a slight tease.

“Like I could ever be embarrassed.” Tony scoffed, his cheeks warm in a clearly embarrassed flush. “I’m not ashamed of them either. I just…you know me. I don’t like letting things out that show depth.”

“I won’t judge you.” Steve smiled softly. “If you need time, you can take it, of course you can. You can tell me in detail when you’re ready.”

Tony smiled back, his shoulders easing. “I know. I know you won’t. I just get…weird.”

“You’re always weird.” Steve pulled him in to give him a kiss. “Look,” he began to pet Tony’s hair, comforting the worried and hyperactive man, “If you promise to start talking about them, either now or later, I promise I will listen and talk right back.”

“Right, so…BDSM…I want to…I want to do that.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed as he searched his memory for the familiar term, “That is…domination and submission?”

“Who the hell is telling my innocent angel about this?” Tony grumbled, nuzzling against the younger man.

“Who _isn’t_ telling me things?” Steve huffed. 

“The Avengers really need to stop interfering with our sex lives.”

“Apparently we’re their,” he held up his fingers to quote, “ultimate ship. They’re going to interfere as much as they want.”

“I think I need to have a chat with them and to stop telling you things…I won’t lie I am bummed that I don’t get to see you flustered as I am sure you were the first time you heard all of this.”

“If you feel like telling Natasha no, go for it.”

“Of course she’s involved. Her and Barnes’ obsession with you is disturbing.” Tony pouted and kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Right, so I guess that’ll continue.”

“Because she is terrifying.”

“Because she is terrifying.” Tony agreed.

“So,” Steve looked away a bit shyly. “I am…can I assume you want to dominate?”

“Yes.” Tony’s voice got tight. “You fine with submitting?”

“More than fine. I…really like the sound of it.” Steve confessed.

“Good…right…yeah, very good.” His fingers started to tighten on Steve’s arms. “We’ll…we’ll need to get a safe word--”

“Ross would probably break the mood fast.” Steve said with an impish grin.

Tony laughed and now pinched him, “Absolutely not. We’re not having his name as our safe word.”

“Just a thought.”

Tony, who always found himself hot and bothered when Steve got snarky, shared a few kisses that started off soft but could feel heat begin to simmer as their tongues got involved and Steve gave a tempting tug to his hair.

Of course he had expected, hoped, that their discussion would lead into some sexy times…but he really wanted to get the conversation over and avoid interruptions and god, Steve felt so good.

“We’ll need to go over it in some more detail but…yes, I…I want to dominate you.” Tony continued, pushing himself closer to Steve. “I want…god, Steve…”

“Please,” Steve did not want Tony to lose this momentum of letting out his desires. It could be so hard to get the man to share at times and it was all Steve wanted so he had a better grasp at how to make him happy. All he wanted was to make Tony happy…and with this look, he could safely assume this could make Tony very, _very_ happy. “Please tell me.”

“I want to be able to pin you down. I want to use my suit one day so I actually have the power to hold you down and you have to accept it, not just that you’re giving up the power to me.”

A harsh breath escaped Steve, “Yeah…yeah…that…that is…that is good.”

“You also know I like to bite.”

Steve gave off a little whimper, “Very aware of that.”

“I want to draw blood. I want to pin you down with my teeth as I make you take everything.” He licked his lips, his eyes started to take on a dazed look. “I want to make the pleasure hurt.”

So far, everything was sounding really good to Steve.

“I’m possessive Steve, more so than I have let on. I’d like to let that out. I want to leave marks and bruises so everyone knows your mine.” Tony’s mouth trailed around Steve’s ear, his voice becoming gravely and low. “I want to be a bit unhealthy…I want to control you.”

“O-Oh.” Steve squeaked.

“I want to decide what you do, where you go, what you eat, who you talk to…I want to control all of it.”

Well, that certainly wouldn’t work on an every day scale. At least Tony seemed to know that. But, well, Steve was a soldier and being told what to do, no matter how stubborn he was, came with the territory. Having Tony with an authoritative tone tell Steve everything…he shuddered as a rush of excitement went over him.

Instantly, Steve’s fingers trailed up Tony’s toned arms, gently going down and moved to the dip of his hips, pushing at his shirt to get at his abs. He tugged at his pants, desperate, and ready for their clothing to be removed so Tony could do all that he was promising.

“Tony,” Steve whined.

“Hush, love.” He growled, he was not sounding quite like himself. “I’ll let you talk soon…let me say all of it. Please…fuck, I’ve held this in for so long. Just finally telling you all of this is…it’s almost euphoric.”

It was torture to Steve who was feeling very tight and uncomfortable and just wanted Tony in him. He tried not to rip at Tony’s black tank that always made Steve delirious with lust anyway—him wearing it when he was talking like this was about to be too much.

“I want to go fucking feral on you.” Tony groaned as his hips jerked slightly.

“Please,” he whimpered. “ _Please_.”

“No stopping, no apologies, no mercy. I just go at you and make you suffer.”

Steve covered his face, his cheeks hot, at his lips shaking. “Holy shit, Tony.”

Tony gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself under control but was losing it swiftly. A tremble quickly took over his body and his skin was burning and his clothes felt far too heavy…Steve looked divine. Tony could feel himself starting to salivate and he was painfully hard.

Steve looked and smelled _so good_.

He had to talk to him about this before his fragile control snapped.

“I want to ruin you. I want to make sure you could never even dream of going to another lover…” He snarled. “I want to fuck the idea of that out of you. You’re mine. I want you branded with my name.”

No one could ever replace Tony. No one could ever give him this like Tony could.

“I want you. Only you.” He comforted.

Tony brought his face closer, glaring, “Good.” He hissed and then kissed him, shoving his tongue past the full lips to consume. Pushing Steve back, he began to slowly grind their clothed erections against each other.

Steve moaned pathetically, trying to push Tony’s shirt off of him. Briefly separating, Tony pulled his shirt off and allowed Steve’s hand to roam greedily over his chest. Tony allowed his head to roll back, grunting in pleasure as Steve’s artists hands gently touched over his abs, trailing down at his hips, then back up to practically worship the arc.

It was too sweet. Too tender.

“Fuck.” Tony snarled and Steve’s hands and shoving them back at the side of his head. “I’m not done.”

“I am all for being a respectful boyfriend and listening but you’re killing me.” Steve whined. “When can I have you in me?”

“Whenever I say so.” Tony snapped, feeling a rush of heat at Steve’s whiny reaction. God, he reacted so gorgeous and perfectly. A sweet, stubborn sub for him to break and train into such a good boy. “And not before.”

“Please,” Steve begged.

“You will behave and listen.” Tony towered over Steve, growling. “Keep still and quiet.”

Steve was tempted to push and make a noise, hell he was tempted to use his strength to spin Tony over and ride him himself to get rid of this desperately empty feeling. But he was also desperate to hear what more Tony wanted. Each and everything out of his mouth made Steve’s eyes roll in pleasure.

God, he just wanted Tony to do something.

The dark-haired man was quiet for a moment, waiting to see if Steve behaved.

Steve remained still, his breathing deep, as he continued to plea with his eyes.

“Good.” Tony purred and glee and pride swelled in side Steve’s chest at the praise. “So good. You’ll do this so well.”

Steve still had to bite his lip to not make a noise and disappoint the man above him. 

“You’ll allow me to do anything to you. I can…let go. You’ll let me lose control on you. I want that.” He was struggling getting the words out. “I want to just become an animal and fuck you.”

Keeping his noise under control, Steve nodded frantically. He was ready to agree to anything.

“Say you agree. I need to hear it or we won’t continue.”

“I agree. Yes, I do, so please.”

“Almost…not done. You have to know…” He could not hold on much longer. Steve was so tempting…but he had to hear the agreement. He had to know what he was feeling was ok. And the one that weighed over him with the most discomfort needed to be shared…Steve needed to know this side of him.

“I also,” Tony panted, eyes glazed, “have a breeding kink.”

Steve blinked, “Breeding.”

“Yes. I want a baby, cap.” His chest was heaving and his irises were blown wide. “I want to put a baby in _you_. Even if it’s not biologically possible, god, I want to try.”

Steve squeaked out a small, “oh.”

“Eventually, we’ll adopt…and before, and after, we sign the papers, I will need to bury myself in you, rut into you like an animal, because I’ll be fulfilling something primal and desperate in me,” he hungrily licked his lips, sweat beading at his neck, “and I’ll be able to blissfully imagine that I put that child in you.”

Steve was quivering.

“I maladaptive daydream. You know what that means? Basically I have very detailed, vivid, all swallowing daydreams. I create a new reality in my head. And I have daydreamed about you fucking _swelling_ with my baby.” 

Steve found himself panting as well.

“Your once toned body round and soft, our baby kicking under the skin,” Tony’s fingers pressed against Steve’s abdomen. “Yes, yes…you so full because of me. Unable to do anything for yourself…depending on me. Fully and completely mine.””

All of a sudden Tony snarled and ripped at Steve’s shirt. He shredded it and threw it off the bed, yanking at Steve’s jogging pants next.

“Give me a baby.” Tony ordered. “Give me a fucking baby, Steve.”

“Tony,” Steve whined, arching against him. He grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him hungrily, somehow knowing exactly what to do and say, “Put one in me, please.”

An inhuman noise escaped Tony’s throat as he shoved Steve to the bed, pinning him down. His teeth went to the junction of Steve’s neck and he sunk them in, hard, bringing out blood.

Steve _wailed_.

Tony ground his hips roughly against Steve’s refusing to release his lover until his jaw began to ache. He started to focus on thrusting against Steve whose head was thrashing back and forth, his expression showing something close to pain. It was such beautiful suffering.

“Hips up.” He growled, pleased when Steve instantly did as told. Tony yanked the pants down and discarded them somewhere else. Who cared where? That wasn’t as important as getting out of his own pants so their skin could be in full contact.

With fingers steadier than he anticipated, Tony removed his jeans and underwear, hissing when cool air hit his erection.

Steve eyed it and Tony hungrily. “Please.”

Tony went back to Steve’s lips, his attention rough and desperate but with absolute control. His hands held Steve’s head, keeping him still, but with such powerful tenderness Steve nearly, for some reason, wanted to start crying. It felt perfect. It was…necessary. Complete. Giving Tony this power and dominance was something Steve never knew he needed.

Of course Tony knew. Tony knew everything. He always did everything so right.

Tony, Tony, Tony…

“Gentle, love, gentle. Stay still.” Tony ordered, his hands reaching down to Steve’s hips, stilling him from movement he hadn’t been aware of. “I’m in charge. I move. You receive everything I give when I say so.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Steve whimpered. “Please, I’m sorry…so please…”

“At my pace.” Tony warned, placing pressure on Steve’s hips. “Not yours.”

The blond nodded frantically.

Tony went back to kissing him, pumping his tongue in and out past the pink lips. He shoved his cock up against Steve’s, reaching down to hold them together in his large hand, and began to rut.

“O-Oh god,” Steve rasped out. They had not done this without lubricant before. The actual act of it could not be described as comfortable; it almost hurt. But this was raw. It was pure contact with Tony. He felt so hyper-aware of ever centimeter of the cock rubbing harshly against his own; the girth, the veins, the curve…it was almost as good as having it within him.

Almost.

Huffing, Tony released his grip on their cocks and brought his fingers up to Steve’s mouth. “Suck.”

Steve opened his mouth and allowed Tony to push three fingers in. He licked, nibbled, and swirled his tongue. He was very aware of a new flavor on the fingers and he liked the idea he could taste the skin of their cocks.

“So good.” Tony breathed out, sounding drunk. “I want that mouth on my cock later, love. I want to choke you with it.”

Steve loved the sound of that and moaned obscenely around Tony’s fingers to show it.

“Of course you love idea. You’re perfect. You’re fucking perfect. You were made for me so you would love the idea of gagging around my cock as I fuck your throat. Everything I want, you want. You gorgeous, perfect angel.” With a little movement, he pulled his soaking fingers out of Steve’s mouth with a slick pop.

“Lovely.” Tony slurred. Then without wasting any time, he pushed the wet fingers between Steve’s parting legs and shoved one inside. No pause or warning. He smiled darkly as Steve yelped and arched. “Yes, there you go.”

“T-Tony,” He gasped.

“Yes, yes, so good.” He started to gently thrust his finger, pleased at the reaction. It probably burned his lover, made him uncomfortable and overwhelmed, and it was so wonderful. Steve had always been so receptive in their bedroom activities and he was always so, so sensitive. Tony had known the young man would enjoy a bit of pain and roughness with the pleasure.

He pushed a second finger in, enjoying the heat, and started to rub any part he could. 

“Oh,” Steve tossed his head to the side. “Oh…oh god…”

“Mhm, next time you get nothing…you’ll take it dry. I want you to hurt.”

“Y-Yes.” Steve agreed, panting.

Tony started to scissor his fingers, spreading wide and shoved them in and out full spread. “Fitting in you will be a delicious challenge.”

Steve just whimpered.

“You’re looking forward to it as much as I am.” Tony added the third slick finger, worming them around without mercy as he thrust them in. “Tell me how much you like it. Tell me.”

“Love it…god…love you, just give me more….please…please I want…oh fuck, Tony.” Steve gasped when Tony’s fingers pressed over the perfect spot. “It’s so good. Tony... _T-Tony_!”

“You say my name so prettily.”

“Tony,” Steve hissed, attempting to move his hips but Tony’s other hand pressed him back down in place. “Tony, please.”

“I said,” Tony leaned over, his voice a terrifying growl, “at my pace.”

“You’re getting me so close…” Steve begged.

“And you’ll stay close until I say you can come. ” He stopped his ministrations, watching as Steve looked close to tears in his desperation, “not before.”

“Please.”

“Behave.” He snarled. “Steve, _behave_.”

Steve fell back, forcing himself to remain still, “Ok, ok…”

Tony still did not move, much to Steve’s miserable frustration. “I think you best apologize.”

“A-Apologize…” Steve groaned. “Really?”

Tony’s expression was completely serious. “Apologize. Now.”

He swallowed, a broken noise coming from his throat, and nodded, “Sorry. I’m sorry. Please, Tony. I’m sorry. Don’t stop, please. I need you…please. Only you. I can’t without you. I need you. So please, I’m sorry…don’t stop. Please.”

Tony closed his eyes, moaning in bliss. “You fit this so well.”

He gave three painful thrusts of his hand, smiling again when Steve flinched. “There you go,” he twisted his hand in a circular motion, back and forth, and held Steve down when he kicked out, his body starting to spazz slightly from the onslaught of sensations again. “That’s it…let me give you everything, Steve. Just take it.”

“Tony,” he gasped out like a prayer. “Tony.”

That pretty sound was enough to get Tony done with the swift prep. He needed inside Steve and he was going to get what he wanted, when he wanted.

And Steve, his giving Steve, was more than willing to comply.

Absolute perfection.

“You’re stretched enough,” Tony said, pulling the fingers out. “Let me put a baby in you.”

“Y-Yes. Please…please. I want your babies. Please.” Steve was so close to sobbing. “Fill me up, make me swell like you want...please put a baby in me.”

“Fuck.” Tony grunted, “Fuck, yes. Keep saying that. Keep saying those things.”

Steve was ready to sing it, especially when he felt the head of Tony’s cock pressing up against him and started to push in. In his current state, he could not quite figure out many creative pleas, things were about to get pathetically repetitive as his mind was suffocated by lust that made him stupid…but he didn’t care. He’ll give Tony anything and would do most anything to get that large, gorgeous cock inside him and make him whole.

“I want you in me. I want you to fill me up. I want to carry you everywhere at all times. Please get me pregnant.” He panted. “Put a baby in me, Tony. For the love of god, put a baby in me.”

Without the use of lube, even with his own saliva, Steve felt ripped apart as Tony sunk in. Unlike the fingers that burned this genuinely hurt and for one brief moment of panic thought he was about to start bleeding. 

“Relax and let me in.” Tony ordered, his voice like honey.

“Go on, it’s fine.” Steve whimpered. The intense discomfort was passing swiftly enough.

“Start breathing and relaxing properly and I will. I want it to hurt but not too much this first time.”

“Appreciate that.” Steve puffed out some laughter that turned into a broken groan as he allowed his body to relax as Tony commanded. “It’s passing. That was just a little surprise to the system. It’s feeling a lot better now.”

“God, I love your serum.” Tony pushed in deeper, grunting as he finally reached deep end, bottoming out. “Helps that you seem to be a bit of a masochist.”

“Doesn’t hurt you are a bit of a sadist.” Steve murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the rewarding sensation of Tony filling him up completely. “We do fit well together.”

“Yeah. Fucking perfect.” He maneuvered himself above Steve, smirking when the man gave a pained whine at the movement. “You feel amazing.”

“Then please start showing it.” Steve wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. “You said you will put a baby in me. Get to it.”

“Bossy sub. I am going to have so much fun breaking that spirit.” Tony gave a playful growl against Steve’s neck and provided a nip. “That’s not how it works now. You don’t tell me what to do here.”

“I’ll start begging again if that gets you going. “ Steve glared weakly at his lover, “Just move. Please.”

“Yeah, begging works so well for me.” Tony licked his lips. “Behaving does too.”

“Liar.” Steve reached up and gave a seductive lick under Tony’s chin, making pathetic little noises, anything to tempt Tony to start moving. “You want to force me to be good. Can’t do any forcing if I don’t act bad. You already showed you like punishing.”

Tony groaned, “And you liked to be punished, don’t you?”

“I like your attention and you fulfilling your filthy promises in exploring your kinks with me. Tony, you have got to move or I will go insane.”

“I think I’d like to see that.”

“Only so many kinks at a time, love.” Steve begged. “Please. I am behaving by not rolling us over and taking care of this myself. I want you to have this moment but I am tempted to do it.”

Tony’s hands roamed over Steve’s chest, his face flushed and eyes slightly dazed from lust. “Guess for my bad boy that is something. I look forward to you riding yourself into ecstasy but this is about my rules…though fight to fuck sounds like another delectable possibility.” Tony gave a dangerous noise that made Steve’s stomach flip. “A rough bout to see if you get to ride me or if you have to lay still and _take it_.”

“Yes,” Steve groaned. “And we can plan this out _later_. “

“I will need to teach you some patience.” Tony teased and rolled his hips against Steve, letting them boy see stars.

“Bastard.” Of all the people to lecture about being patient…what a laugh. Growling, Steve pulled Tony close, giving him a filthy kiss and decided to play by his game and see who really went insane first. Dirty talking and these desires of Tony were new to Steve, but he was very good at following his instincts and reading exactly what Tony wanted. He won’t take this domination from Tony, not by a long shot. But by god, he was going to make the genius _move_.

“Tony, Tony…god, you feel so good. Only you can make me feel this good…no one else. You fill me perfectly.” He let out a sinful, broken moan. “You promised you’d lose control…you said you’d make me suffer. Please, do it to me. Do it all. I’m ready. Fuck me hard…make me cry. Please,” he brushed his lips over Tony’s trying not to smirk as Tony’s breath grew harsh, “own me.”

He could see the moment when normal Tony disappeared and something animalistic take his place.

‘Finally.’ Steve groaned in victory as Tony tackled him, kissing him painfully. Tony’s canine dragged over his lips trailing away and going for the junction of his neck and bit again, hard. “Oh, god, yeeees…”

“Mine,” Tony hissed. “Going to make sure you understand it. Going to brand you with bruises…fill you up with my cum. You’re going to cry like a perfect slut. Fuck,” and then he began to thrust and Steve’s mouth fell open, gasping painfully as Tony just _bred_ him. “Yes, mine…fuck, all fucking mine.”

Steve gripped his strong shoulders, “Yes, yes, yes, yes…oh god, yes, yes…more, just more…Tony…fuck, Tony. Please do more. Ah! _Yes_! Please put a baby in me…please…oh GOD, breed me!”

“You’ll be such a good mama, ah, yes, yes,” Tony groaned out, ensuring his thrusting was hard and hitting all the right spots. “Fuck, call me daddy.”

“D-Daddy.” Steve said with no hesitation.

“Again.”

“Daddy,” Steve was about to start sobbing. 

“Again.” Tony snarled, pulling up Steve’s hips, trying to fold him in half to have a better way to brutalize Steve’s prostate.

“Daddy!”

“Yes, yes…you’re going to make me a daddy, won’t you my darling? You’ll take my seed so well and give me a baby. Yes, yes…oh, yes, fucking take it.”

Steve gaped at the ceiling, unable to intake any air as Tony pounded into him without mercy. Tears were falling from his eyes and saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth as he mind went empty of all thoughts except for _Tony, Tony, Tony_.

All he could do was let out blissed out noises with each punctuating thrust Tony provided.

“Mine, mine,” Tony said in a mantra. His fingers digging deep into Steve’s hips as their skin slapped against one another. It made such a memorable sound in their bedroom as the bed squeaked in retaliation of the brutal pace Tony had set. “Mine.”

“O-Oh go-god…”

Their breath were getting tighter and louder. The thrusting slightly losing its rhythm, somehow, becoming harder and rougher as the ending drew near. It felt like it was going to be over too soon…but not soon enough. Steve’s vision was murky as he felt hyper-focused on Tony and the pleasure but could not comprehend anything. His mind was shutting down and his skin was prickling with too much intensity and all he could think of was _more_.

“Tony,” he gasped, now unable to say anything else as he lost control over his body and started to try and meet Tony’s thrust. The impact made his bones rattle. It was so good…so fucking good. He kept meeting up with Tony and knew bliss was so close.

He clung tightly, letting Tony go completely wild and relished in the fact that he was on the receiving end of this.

It was hard to imagine it ever getting better…

“In you,” Tony muttered like a madman. “Gonna come in you. Gonna fill you up. Make you full. Make you swell. Yes, fuck, yes, yes…Steve.”

Steve felt his body begin to simultaneously tighten and go limp. He was about there…they both were.

“Now,” Tony hissed out his command. “Be my good boy and come now.”

Getting hit by a train was probably more delicate than the orgasm that smashed into Steve. He screamed, he wasn’t sure if it was Tony’s name or just a guttural wail of pleasured agony, but he swore everyone in in a two-mile radius heard him.

Tony only needed a few more powerful, deep thrusts and he stilled, arching deep into Steve, and released himself. He groaned out Steve’s name as he kept Steve’s hips up so more of his semen stayed in place. With how hard it hit him and how much came out, if Steve had the ability to get pregnant there was little doubt he would’ve been carrying a child after that.

Grunting, he collapsed on top of his blissed out lover, panting and kissing along his face and neck. He could feel Steve’s release smeared on their skin and loved it. It was silent, save for their hot breath, in the room as they both did their best to try and re-collect themselves. 

Steve, gasping, stared up at the ceiling, wide-eyed as Tony literally licked him over. “Holy hell…”

“Mhmm, yeah,” Tony purred, still not quite out of…whatever state that was. “So good, so good…yes.”

“That…” Steve had to take a moment to take a few breaths. His heart was in his throat and he had a sheen of sweat over him. “Was _incredible_.”

Tony managed a chuckle as he started to find himself again, “Yeah…that is a word for it.”

“I can’t feel my legs.” Steve muttered. As if to prove his point his legs slid off Tony’s hips limply. 

“Same.” Tony grumbled, sucking at Steve’s neck in hopes of leaving a mark. “You’ll have to deal with me on you like this for a bit longer.”

“Good. Don’t even dare think of pulling out.” Steve gave him such a sultry look, “I want you to stay in me as long as possible.”

“Talk like that and you will get anything you want.” Tony provided a slow, languid kiss. Their tongues weakly played with each other, his fingers flicking at Steve’s nipples that were unfortunately overlooked during their moment of manic lust. He needed to make up for that once his got his second wind. “Will you call me daddy like that again?”

“Yes,” Steve smiled to himself at the attention. “I take it you liked that, daddy?”

A full body shudder took over Tony, “Fuck yes. Give me just a few minutes and I’ll be ready to make another attempt at getting a baby in you.” 

“You are more than welcome to keep trying as long as you want.” Steve squeezed Tony, moaning eagerly for their next round.

Tony grinned, “We better be careful. Knowing the Avenger’s track record of improbability I may actually get you pregnant.”

“Can’t say thinking about it outside of the sex is that attractive. I don’t know how women do it. Ma apparently could barely walk towards the end of her term with me. Her ankles were so swollen.” He winced in some guilt.

“Apparently I made mine crave stuff she was allergic to…so I made her suffer something bad. Howard too.” Tony laughed. “She took it all out on him.”

“He deserved it.” Steve kissed Tony, trying to get his heart rate down. Goddamn, that had been a ride. “So…adoption, huh?”

Tony blushed, “I can’t believe our first conversation about kids is because I needed to pretend I fucked one into you.”

“You won’t hear me complaining.” Steve’s fingers pushed through Tony’s thick hair. “I am just a bit surprised in a way…kids…us with kids.”

“You ok with that?”

“Yes! More than ok. I just…had sort of given up on the idea. Didn’t think it would really work out for me and how I am.” He smiled. “I thought I was just going to be a soldier, you know?”

“I get it.” Tony began to kiss over Steve’s face. “You ok with girls?”

“No boys in our future?” Steve laughed, tilting his head to the side to let Tony have as much access to his neck as he wanted.

“Peter is already practically our son. And if we find a boy that just speaks to us, of course we’ll take him home…but I dunno…even I can say we have enough testosterone in our life. I’d like a little princess.”

“God, she is going to be such a daddy’s girl. You’re going to spoil her rotten.”

“I have the money to burn.” Tony pointed out. “She’ll have a herd of ponies and an actual castle. We’ll paint the compound pink.”

“Funny enough, I can’t think of a single Avenger against it…except maybe Natasha. Pink wouldn’t be very stealthy.”

“We’re on Google-maps. She can get over it.”

“She, and Pepper, have yet to get over that you _allowed_ Google into a top-secret superhero facility to take pictures for the world.”

“It’s amazing PR.”

“It’s a bit risky, don’t you think?” Steve tilted a brow.

“Ooh, risk…sounds like another kink to try. You’re going to kill me, babe.”

“I think I like your talent in sexual relations to much to ever want to kill you.” His hands seductively trailed over Tony’s muscular back. “You have ruined me for anyone else.”

“That’s what I and my unhealthy possessive side like to hear. Speaking of risk and being possessive, let’s make a video that gets accidently leaked so the world knows who you belong to.”

“No, Tony.” Steve laughed.

“Ah, so you agree talking is out is best. Hmm…look who was right again. Ow!” He gave a mock glare when Steve slapped his backside. “So different from a few moments ago…you were _screaming_ yes. I rather like that kind of approval.”

“No matter how good you are with your dick, you will not get your way with everything.” Steve warned.

“Well, isn’t that a slutty compliment?”

“All for you, love.” Steve smiled and pulled Tony closer for a slow, sensual kiss. He felt wonderfully sluggish and full. “I think you gave me a kink or two.”

“Thank god for that.” Tony moaned against Steve’s lips. “I don’t know how I can shut that off now that you allowed it out.”

“Good.” He bit at Tony’s ear and seductively blew at it, “How rough,” Steve now nipped at Tony’s lips, smirking to himself when he felt Tony begin to harden inside of him again, “do you want to experiment?”

“How good is your healing?”

“Who knows?” Steve teased, moving his hips and hissed when Tony hit a perfect spot. “You’re the scientist. Make a theory and start testing.”

“Ooh, now you’re letting me explore a science kink? You are too good to me, mama.”

“I will NOT allow that as a nickname outside of sex.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Tony’s hands roamed over Steve’s firm stomach, “You don’t think it’s sexy?”

“No.”

“Boo. You’re no fun.” Tony did not sound upset by any means. He preferred babe or darling, but wouldn’t let Steve know that. It would make for a nice threat.

“Don’t care.” Steve wiggled down, getting a little more of a comfortable position. “Could you imagine what the rest would say if you call me that?”

“Could you imagine what they would say if they heard you call me daddy? There are some memes out there that I hope you unintentionally do…what a mess that would cause.” Tony made a noise at Steve’s movement. “Babe, give a man a few moments to breathe…I’m only mortal.”

Steve just gave him a playful, challenging grin. “If you’re going to push my boundaries we’re going to do the same for you. I’m not going to try to take your position of power away, since of course you are clearly a tyrant--”

“Bitchy bottom.”

“Dumbass top.” Steve retorted easily, sharing a smile when Tony beamed. Of course the smartass loved it when he kept up with his sarcasm. “But, if we ever want to give it a try…we know how quickly I recover,” he tilted a brow, “wonder how it would be if I just rode you until you pass out.”

“Oh, holy shit…you better believe we’ll be trying that out.” Tony almost drooled. “Sounds divine.”

“Well, we apparently are now making a list.” Steve grinned. “I can say this turned out a lot better than what I expected when you said we needed to talk.”

“Same. I can’t believe I made it sound like I wanted to break up with you.”

“Yeah, we need to get your panicking under control.” 

“I hear sex is a wonderful relaxer.”

Steve snorted, “We’ve been sleeping together for nearly five months and you are still tracking me.”

“I thought we were going to talk about that later.” Tony sulked.

“It’s later now, isn’t it?” Steve’s eyebrow arched. “You up for emotional talking?”

“Oh, would you look at that…I am so ready for another round of sex. Not exhausted due to my age at all.”

Steve laughed, “Well, I guess that does sound better than a conversation about being mentally healthy. But since you’re so old and frail,” he grinned when Tony bit him again in warning, “I could do a bit more of the work.” And then flipped them over so he was on top, using gravity so Tony slid even deeper. “That acceptable for you, daddy?”

Tony was starting to get that feral look back in his eyes as he grabbed Steve’s hips, meeting his stare in a challenge, “You have three minutes then I am back to trying to pound you into the mattress.”

Groaning, starting a slow bounce, Steve nodded, “If I don’t make you come first, that is.”

"Oh, I think I may need to make you regret that tone." Tony met up roughly as Steve came down, grinning evilly as his lover yelped eagerly, “Well, challenge accepted, babe. Let's see what other kinks we can find to get our motors really running. Come on," he thrust up again, smirking when Steve babbled some lustful nonsense, "get bouncing, darling...show your dom that bad-boy attitude that needs breaking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daaa...
> 
> I hope this first smutty one-shot is well received and enjoyed! Hopefully more will come up in the future and with a little more oomph to it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
